customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Opening and Closing to Barney's Imagination Island 2006 VHS
Here are the Opening and Closing to Barney's Imagination Island 2006 VHS. Opening #HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning (2006) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2003-2006) #Barney Website Promo (2006-2007) #Barney A Helping Hand For Growing Children Promo (2004) #Barney Home Video Logo (1996-present) #Bedtime with Barney Intro (1994 Version) #Barney's Imagination Island Title Card (1994 Version) Song List #Just Imagine #Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing / Row, Row, Row Your Boat / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #1) / Blow the Man Down / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2) / My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3) / A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4 / Finale) #That's What an Island Is #Jungle Adventure #Tinkerputt's Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Just Imagine (Reprise) #It's Good to Be Home Closing #Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island End Credits (1994 Version) #Barney Website Promo (2006-2007) #Bob the Builder: When Bob Became a Builder Trailer #Barney: Can You Sing That Songs? Trailer #ToddWorld: It’s Okay to Be You Trailer #Thomas & Friends: Track Stars Trailer #Fraggle Rock Video Trailer #HIT Entertainment Logo (2003-2006) Television Airings *This special aired on PBS from December 15, 1995 until November 27, 1998. *This special also aired on Treehouse TV from September 6, 2005-December 31, 2016. *This special also aired on Sprout from May 5, 2007-December 31, 2010. *This video also aired on HBO in 2014. *This video aired on Playhouse Disney from January 7, 2003 until November 2004. *This video also aired on Nickelodeon in April 3, 2000 until September 2, 2007. *This video aired on Disney Channel from January 1996 until January 1, 2020. *This special also aired on ABC in December 2016. *This video also aired on Nick Jr and Noggin in April 1, 2003 until December 31, 2019. DVD Bonus Episodes *Ship, Ahoy! (1995) Trivia *7.7 million American households watched the original broadcast on NBC. *This special marked: **The very first prime-time special in the Barney franchise. The second being the documentary special Barney Celebrates Children, and'' Barney's First Adventures''. **Another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. **Another time "Time Lapse" is used. It was Baby Bop who enters a small door in the ship. **The first appearance of Professor Tinkerputt who would later return in the stage show, Barney's Big Surprise to show Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the audience his brand new toy factory. *Due to the 1994 lawsuit, "I Love You" wasn't performed in this special. *Most home video releases claim that the special contains the song "Our Friend Barney Had a Boat". That song was never sung in this special, not even during its original air date. **When the tape was reprinted in 1996, the song was properly removed from the song list. However, every home video release since 1999 has the song reinserted in the list. *Even though this special has its own soundtrack, some of the songs are also included on the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. The songs are Just Imagine, Sailing Medley, That's What an Island Is, Jungle Adventure, Tinkerputt's Song, and the reprise of Just Imagine. *Although the "Barney Theme Song" doesn't appear in this special, it is heard as an underscore when Barney fixes Tosha's bed, and greets Tosha and Min. *In this special, Carol Farabee does Baby Bop's speaking voice, while Julie Johnson does her singing voice. *The names that Professor Tinkerputt says incorrectly while writing the guest-book are Ferdinand (Derek), Elvira (Min), Rupert (Shawn), Katrinka (Tosha) and Rex (Barney). *On September 18, 2001, this special was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Island Safari (along with Let's Go to the Zoo). *On the original NBC airing, an extended shot of Professor Tinkerputt looking out the window door accompanied with the last few notes of Pop Goes the Weasel was used. This short clip was edited out of all home video releases. Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Re-Released on June 6, 2006 Category:Trailers from Barney 2006 VHS Category:2006 VHS